Paint me like one of your French Girls
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: [Secret Santa for Skyla15699] The curse was broken and the Arcobaleno are ageing all over again. Reborn at the age of six tries to dominate a 18 year old Tsuna due to Verde. When Tsuna doesn't accept he continued to try to seduce his student. My first attempt at R27 please be nice! Rated T for language and weirdness.


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! This is my Secret Santa gift for Skyla15699! I really hope you like it! Also I want to give Special thanks to my sister Samantha Riccio for helping me come up with the idea for this story and making sure there weren't that many mistakes!**_

_**Ages: **_

_**Reborn: 6, 8, 10, 16, and 22**_

_**Tsuna: 18, 20, 22, 28. and 33.**_

* * *

The Arcobaleno had gathered around for a meeting. It's been six years since the curse was broken. They weren't happy aging all over again when they had the mindset of adults. Which meant school was a big option for them. Or really it wasn't. Being six they had been enrolled to school. Something most of them weren't happy about. Verde didn't seem to mind attending school.

He wanted to see the new way they were teaching the kids now and days. Mammon didn't seem happy. She complained, saying that she didn't need to attend school. Squalo ignored the complaints and sent her anyway saying she needed a "better" education then Bel. Who in his defense only went to school for a week, but who needs school when you're an assassin?

Fon enjoyed going to school, he liked to learn new things. He tried to make everyone look on the bright side of everything. They had sent him many glares which made him stop and leave them alone. Skull was being bullied at school. By, you guessed it; Reborn and Colonnello, forcing him to do their homework or give them his lunch money; needless to say Skull was not happy about it.

Colonnello and Lal found it odd. The two were engaged and yet she had to take him to school. The other moms gave them odd looks when she complained and told him not to drop out and join the military. He would only roll his eyes and walk inside. She would only walk away, grumbling the whole time. Yuni was the only one free from having to go to school. Since she took care of Famiglia business which the others were rather jealous of, she only giggled and waved them off.

"What kind of homework do you have?" She asked, looking over at everyone.

"Math,"

"Language,"

"History,"

"Science,"

"Art Kora,"

Yuni nodded and smiled down at them. "Would you like some treats to eat while you do your homework? I just finished baking a fresh batch of cookies." She told them.

The Arcobaleno replied with an immediate yes and one request for strawberry milk. It was a tradition of theirs, they would go to Yuni's after school so that they could do their homework, because let's face it if they didn't go to her house their work would never be done, and she would get them a snack of sorts. Their respective guardians would pick them up around six and they would repeat the next day.

Two hours into their little study group Viper, who was procrastinating against doing her Science homework, started to poke Fon in the head with the eraser of her mechanical pencil.

After ten straight minutes of that going on Fon finally gave up on ignoring her, "What do you want Viper?" He asked.

"I bet you can't run around the whole mansion in ten minutes or less." She said with the biggest shit eating grin on her face that any of them had ever seen.

Thankfully Yuni had left the room to discuss something with Byakuran or else Viper would have gotten scolded just for poking Fon with her pencil.

The other Arcobaleno got quiet at that, it wasn't often that Viper dared anyone to do anything much less Fon.

Fon stood up and looked down at the indigo haired female who was lying on her stomach. "What's the prize?" He asked slowly and confidently.

Viper looked up at him with a Varia Quality smile. "All you can eat mupo-tofu on me." She said slowly.

The others all ohh'ed and ahhh'ed at the mists' challenge, it was sadly the most interesting thing that had happened all week.

"Who has a stopwatch?" Fon asked the others with determination.

Reborn held up a hand. "I got one." He said proudly.

"Time me." Fon said.

"You're so going to lose." Viper said with a cackle.

Fon only grinned and when Reborn hit start ran out of the drawing room at top speed.

With a satisfied grin on her face Viper leaned over and took Fon's notebook, then with everyone's eyes on her she copied down all of the work that she hadn't done herself…don't judge her, she is a Varia after all.

Colonnello pouted. "Lal said that cheating never gets you anywhere kora!" He said acting like the six year old that he was.

"She has her values, and me, well I just don't want to do my homework." Viper said whilst copying down the remains of her Science homework.

Skull turned to Colonnello. "I bet you can't get Lal to put on one of Viper's Cosplay's." He said.

"All right Reborn, since everyone else is taking Bet's." Verde said, turning to Reborn. "I bet you can't coitus Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Coitus?" Skull asked, looking at the green haired boy.

"It means to court him." He blinked at Skull's blank face, "really? You don't know what Court means?"

"Sorry…?"

"I can totally do that." Reborn said. "What will I get if I'm not able to do it?"

"You can't wear any fedoras for a month." The two locked eyes and looked as if they were both thinking it over. Verde could have easily gotten the chance to kill the hitman if he wanted. Yet he settled for the fedora? He must be growing soft or something.

"You want me to go a month without my fedora if I fail?" The green haired boy nodded. "What happens if I win?"

"I'll pay for your espresso for two years. No poison or anything."

"Deal," the two shook hands, as Yuni returned. She knew something was going on the moment the sun and Lightning guardians shook hands. She wasn't sure if she should ask them or act like she never saw anything.

"Um, you're rides are here." She told them. They all grunted as they got their stuff together. "Where's Fon?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere." Mammon said, as she put Fon's homework back in his folder and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready for your training Colonnello?" Lal asked, even though he was six didn't mean she went easy on him. Instead she was hard, making him train and wouldn't go to sleep or eat dinner until he got everything done. She was an amazing wife.

Fon returned and looked for Mammon to find that she wasn't there. He looked at the others. "She copied my homework didn't she?" They nodded.

"Never trust a snake." They told him. He only frowned and walked to Hibari who was waiting for him at the gate. He still refused to be around the others even after spending three years with them.

"Are you ready Reborn-Chan?" Nana asked, the former Arcobaleno nodded and picked his backpack up. Following Nana home, she asked him questions on how his day was. He replied with the usual answers.

* * *

When they arrived home, Reborn went to Tsuna's room. He had a good hour before Tsuna arrived home. So he made himself comfortable and read for a while until it was time to set everything he would do up. Nana didn't notice when the door opened and Reborn leave. He made his trip fast. Getting a few things and returning to the room. He dropped rose petals on the floor and light a candle or two finally stripping his clothes. A rose covering his lower region as he lay on the bed, a rose in his mouth as the door opened.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked home from school. Talking about baseball or Yamamoto was while Gokudera yelled at him. Tsuna tried to calm them down. "I'm home mom!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Welcome home Tsu-Kun!" She called back from the kitchen. He smiled and led his friends to his room. He heard shuffling from inside and wondered what was going on in there. He hesitated before he opened the door. Half-expecting Reborn to come out attacking him for training. Instead he saw the six year old. He was lying on the bed posing, like he was trying to seduce the eighteen year old.

"Welcome home Tsu-Kun." He said, in a sly voice. "Paint me like one of your French Girls." He purred, with a wink. The three boys stood there staying at the little boy for a few seconds before Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahaha, is this a new game you and the kid play Tsuna?"

"Jyuudime is Reborn-San teaching you how to paint?"

Tsuna looked at his Storm and Rain with a frown. "No… he's not." He looks at Reborn. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you, now bend over and drop your pants." Tsuna's face turned pale as he shook his head.

"No, I'm going to close the door now and act like I saw nothing." He told his teacher as he closed the door and walked down stairs with his two friends.

Reborn sat up and blinked. "It didn't work… damn." He looked at his fedora that was on the desk. "Looks like I'm going without a fedora for a month… but the days not over." He said, getting dressed and making his way downstairs. Only to be ignored by Tsuna for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So how did it go Reborn?" Verde asked the next day at school. Reborn took his fedora off and handed it to the green haired boy.

"I might have lost this bet." He said, standing on the desk making everyone look at him. "But mark my words. I'll coitus that boy or so help me my name isn't _Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez!" _

"It's not. It's Reborn idiot." Mammon said, rolling her eyes as she drew money on her folder. Unlike normal little girls who should be freaking out over the new craze she was still crazy over money.

"It was just for that one time Reborn…I don't care if you actually get Tsunayoshi Sawada in bed." Verde said, putting the fedora in his bag. A month seeing Reborn without his Fedora will be fun.

"It will happen. I'll be sure to record it for you as well."

"Oh, I want to see videos of you failing." Mammon called, looking up from her notebook.

"I agree kora."

"So Colonnello did you get Lal in the Cosplay?" Skull asked.

"You'll see kora."

"Reborn, get off the desk class is about to start." The teacher hissed. Reborn did as he was told.

"You're lucky Yuni said no weapons to school." The sun muttered to himself, as the class started.

* * *

Two years went by since Reborn had started doing this. Tsuna didn't know why, but he felt weird coming home every day to find Reborn trying to seduce him. It scared him; his guardians thought he was just goofing around so he would say he would train more. He wasn't so sure about it. Walking to the training field Reborn had told him to go to. He couldn't say he was shocked to find Reborn in a Cosplay.

It was an interesting Cosplay to say the least. He was dressed as _The Incredible Hulk. _Green and all, only his shorts were a little too short. Tsuna screamed and ended up running home. "HIEEE!"

* * *

"Failed again Reborn?" Fon asked, thanking Yuni for the tea. She nodded and sat down. She was aware of what was going on, but by Reborn wishes she wasn't going to tell Tsuna why he was doing this.

"I'm not using the tactic. I'll get it. I swear." He said, glaring at Verde who only grinned.

"It won't work." He said, "Think of the age difference. He's twenty now. I don't think he'll be willing to let an eight-year-old do as he pleases. Besides you can't even…"

"Verde, please, there are two ladies here."

"Two? I see one."

"Shut up you, ass." Mammon hissed. Throwing her notebook at the lightning, he didn't bother to dodge. She had terrible aim.

"I can feel it. It'll happen soon." Reborn said, with a grin on his face.

* * *

The Vongola had a meeting with the Varia, discussing if they should accept an alliance with another Famiglia or not. Mammon knew something would happen. She just couldn't predict what that would be… it could be Bel pinching her cheeks. Slapping his hands away from her face she looked around.

"Sawada, where's Reborn?" She asked, looking at him. Not like she cared where he was. She just needed to know if he was plotting something or not. A week or two ago the two had gotten into a prank war; she was waiting to see if he would attempt to do something while she was at the meeting with them.

"Ushishishi, are you sad you're boyfriend's not here?" Bel asked a little annoyed as he poked her.

"No, I need to make sure he…" She trailed off when the door opened and the music hit them. Her face paled as the hitman walked in. Wearing a black speedo that had a yellow stripe and walking as if he owned the place. Which he most likely did, the room grew silent.

Tsuna sat in his chair at the head of the table, his face dropping as Reborn jumped onto the table and handed Xanxus the radio. The Sky was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Instead he watched as the hitman 'wiggled' his way to the Vongola leader. He turned red with embarrassment. Chrome gasped, Mukuro had to cover her one good eye which now. Probably wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

Hibari looked annoyed to having to watch the ten year old disturb a meeting like this, Yamamoto still believed this was a game, and started to laugh at it. Gokudera facepalmed at the little sun "really Reborn-San during a meeting, couldn't you save this for later?" He asked, annoyed as well

"I'm Sexy and I know it." He sang along to the last line stopping in front of Tsuna and winked. The older man shook his head.

"I'm twenty-two, and you are ten. Reborn TEN, shouldn't you be chasing after someone your own age? Like Mammon or Fon or someone?"

Reborn turned back to Mammon and grinned. "Oh, Viper's not my type. Though I'm sure she's enjoying the sight." Mammon only groaned and left the room. Muttering something on how she would get revenge.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can reschedule today's meeting. Reborn and Mammon's prank war got in the way." Tsuna frowned, looking at the Varia. They for once were speechless. They nodded and Squalo stayed behind with Gokudera to make plans for the next meeting.

"Reborn. My office. Now." Tsuna frowned, as he walked to his said office.

"So how will we do this? I am not uke." He told his student as he sat down in a chair. Tsuna shook his head and looked at Reborn.

"Is there something going on? You've been at this for four years now."

Reborn shrugged, "nothing's going on, just trying to show everyone that I'm still the man." He thought of something to say as a reply but just shook his head and left his office.

* * *

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Mammon hissed the next day at school. Smacking Reborn with her history book, he waved her off. "I couldn't sleep last night because of what I saw! This is worse then what I even did to you!"

Reborn thought back to a few weeks, Mammon had talked Colonnello into distracting him while she had used her illusions to trick him long enough for her to tie his shoes together and pulled his pants down, and added snakes into his pants for when he pulled it up he said words that no ten year old should say. Lal, Squalo and Tsuna were not amused with the way the three behaved.

"I think I won the war." Reborn told her. She hissed and stormed out of the room before walking back in when the principle stood at the door. She was not pleased with the way the former Arcobaleno were behaving in her school. So she had to make sure they didn't misbehave for a month or else they would be suspended.

"Just wait, one more week and she'll be gone." Fon hummed, as class started.

* * *

"Reborn it's been ten years since you've been trying to seduce Tsuna. Don't you think it's time to give up?" Mammon asked, looking up at him from her desk.

"Never, first it was for love!" The hitman said, standing on his chair. Fon let out a sigh.

"Reborn. Maybe, it's not meant to be?" He asked, trying to get his friend to get off of the chair before the teacher came in and yell at him.

Reborn got down and shook his head. "You've never been in love Fon. You won't understand!"

"You're sixteen. You don't know what love is. I swear if you sing that song I'll hurt you." Verde said before Reborn could be a smart-Alek and sing the song.

"All right, I'm heading home. I need to set everything up for tonight." Reborn said. Putting everything in his bag and walking to the window. They along with all the other students watched as he slid the window opened and jumped out.

The others screamed and hurried to the window while his 'friends' stayed in their seats and went on with their day as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Reborn, why aren't you at school?" The twenty-eight year old asked looking up from his paper work as said teen walked into the office.

"I need your help."

"With what,"

"Spell me."

"M-E,"

"You forgot the D"

"There is no "D" in me."

"Not yet." Reborn grinned with a wink. Tsuna thought about that for a moment before pointing to the door. The hitman took that as an "it didn't work" and glared. "One day Tsunayoshi Sawada, you will be mine." He said as he left the room slamming the door shut.

"I thought he would be over this by now." He frowned, shaking his head as he went back to work.

"Jyuudime/Tsuna/Swada," His face paled as he heard his three guardians running down the hall. This could end badly.

* * *

"Failed again?" Fon asked the next morning in class.

Reborn had his head on his desk and grumbled something that the Chinese boy couldn't understand. He shook his head and smiled as he looked up when the others finally arrived. Verde shook his head and pulled his seat out. He kept telling Reborn to give up but the sun would always refuse. Saying he would achieve his goal.

They all just stared at him, giving him a look of pity, something he did not like. "Mark my words Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'll tap dat ass."

"Reborn." He face palmed the moment the teacher walked in and heard him say those words.

"I know I know Principal's office." He stood and left the room. Causing his 'friends' to snicker and laugh at him.

* * *

Finally they were out of school and Reborn was sure he would finally achieve his goal. "Skull, my stupid lackey, today will be the day. I can feel it in my bones."

"Didn't you say that when we were ten?"

"Shut up Skull, no one asked you." He said, pushing the purple haired boy away.

"All right Reborn." Verde said, looking at him. "If you can finally him in bed, I'll buy you sixteen years-worth of espresso, but if you don't win. I get to kill you."

"That seems fair."

"How is that fair? Uncle Reborn please stop this now!"

"Yuni tonight's the night. I can feel it…In the curls!" he told his boss. The room grew silent.

"Ten bucks down for Reborn getting laid tonight." Mammon said, putting money down. Everyone placed their bets and the ones who voted for Reborn cheered him on. He only grunted as he went home.

He decided to reenact the first time he tried to get Tsuna. Only this time, he added some new music to the game. Something that will surely put the both of them in the mood, or at least it did so for him. Candles were light, rose petals were scattered everywhere. Anything romantic he could think of was on in the room. The only thing missing now; was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Time passed until Tsuna finally walked into the room, he saw that half the candles were already melted and most of them were out. The room smelled like roses and champagne, he looked over at the bed and saw Reborn was wide awake. The twenty-two year old looked like he was bored though. "It's about time." He told him.

Something seemed familiar about this though. Looking around again, the only thing missing was Yamamoto and Gokudera to laugh at the scene before them. "Reborn…"

"Don't say a word." He ordered, "Just accept it. This once Sawada," the older man didn't know what to say. But he was too tired to fight back. So he agreed, taking a seat on his bed.

"Okay fine… what song is this?"

"Don't worry about that." Reborn cooed, taking care of everything.

* * *

"All right losers, you're looking at a man who just got laid." Reborn exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"Proof," Verde said. Reborn took out a camera and handed it to him. The Scientist hit play and his face turned green. "I'm never looking at you and Sawada Tsunayoshi in the same way again."

Mammon took the camera, "good job it only took you sixteen years to get laid." Reborn stared at the illusionist with a blank face, pushing her away.

"You're just jealous." The two got into a heated argument. Colonnello and Fon had to pull the two apart.

"I swear, sometimes I think these two are secretly lovers hiding between your hatred for one another kora." The two made a sick face, turning away and going on with their own business.

"So that's sixteen years-worth of espresso starting today." Reborn grinned, telling Verde how he liked his espresso. The taller man only groaned, as he went to get said drink. "I'll wait for it at the Vongola mansion." He called out, making his way to said mansion.

He went to his Student who refused to make eye contact due to being embarrassed, Reborn chuckled "next time will be better, promise." He winked, causing the Vongola boss to turn red.

"Hieeee, R-R-Reborn"

* * *

_**Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years for you Skyla15699, I can't wait to see what you think about it!**_

_**Songs that I had in mind:**_

_**Sexy and I know it by LMAFO**_

_**Scream by Usher. (Don't ask. My sister's idea)**_


End file.
